The fight for Avalonia
by hopesflame
Summary: The story of five 'normal' girls who are transported to a magic realm where they find out that they are, not only sisters, but also the Princesses of Avalonia. After murdering the King and Queen, the 'Dark ones' have taken over, and even kidnapped one of
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The King Torson and his Queen Celestie were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their trusted chief advisor and dear friend Mevrick. The King knew the 'Dark Ones' were coming for him and his family, and he knew he had to hide his daughters as they were far to young to protect themselves.

The Kings hears the huge oak doors to the great hall open. In strode Mevrick with his young son Ewan and his assistant Tanis the dwarf.

"Mevrick my dear friend, I trust you arrived with no difficulties"

Mevrick replied: "Good evening your majesty, our trip was a smooth sail."

"Good, good" replied the King

"I must wonder my lord, why have you sent for me?" asked Mevrick

"I am in need of a favor from you, you know of the darkness coming. I need you to take my five beautiful daughters, hide them, protect them and watch over them. When the time has come for them 2 receive their powers and rule one of the five cities, call them back and show them their destinies.

"As you wish my lord, but tell me what of the dragons?" questioned Mevrick.

"I have put all five dragons into a deep slumber, they will awake only when each of the princess's have claimed their cities."

"My promise to you my lord, is to protect them with my life, and when they have come of age, the five of them shall rule over Avalonia."

With that, Mevrick turned and went to collect the five princesses' from their bed chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

_12 years later…_

Chapter 1 

It was a typical school day for best friends Jaelie, Kiara, Siera and Neraka. As usual, Neraka was waiting in the coordinators office, in trouble once again. While her three friends were waiting outside the door another friend called Shanalon walked over to them to see what was going on.

"What is she in their for this time?" asked Shanalon

"They think she started a fire in the detention room while Mr. Chista was telling her off for constantly talking in class." Replied Kiara

"Wouldn't Mr Chista have seen her start it?" asked Shanalon

"She was really angry at him and was thinking how it would be funny if his pants caught on fire, and all of a sudden a fire started on the table next to him, we can't explain it!" Said Jaelie

Siera jumped in: "Yeah neither can she"

At that moment the coordinator's door swung open and out came Neraka and the coordinator himself Mr Burtrum.

"Get to home group girls" nagged Mr Burtrum

"Yeah alright were going!" snapped Siera who didn't like Mr Burtrum very much.

Siera was the kind of person who hated people telling her what to do. She often found herself in arguments with people especially teachers. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a stubborn attitude to go with it.

"Sorry Mr Burtrum, we were just seeing what was going on" said Jaelie in an angelic voice.

Jaelie was the caring, sweet one of the group (only when she's in a good mood however). She isn't the greatest person to be around when she is upset or angry. She has straight brown hair and brown eyes and can also sing like an angel.

As they turned and walked away, Kiara turned to Jaelie and said…

"Why do you always act so innocent in front of teachers?"

Kiara is the joker of all the girls, she is always up for a dare and she is good with animals. She has brown hair and blue eyes and is very adventurous.

"So what's happening Neraka?" asked Siera "Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, Mr Burtrum doesn't blame me, there's not enough proof to take it further" replied Neraka.

Neraka is extremely cheeky and has a fiery attitude. She often gets herself into trouble and then always manages to find away out of it. She has black hair and blue eyes.

After school had finished, Mr Burtrum was alone in his office thinking to him self

_The time has come, I must fulfill my promise to the king and return his daughters to their homeland. The five princesses'; Jaelie, Siera, Neraka, Kiara and Shanalon, have no idea who they really are or where they came from. Nor do they have any idea who I really am._

Cautiously he pulls out a magic mirror that was bestowed upon him by the great King Torson, which was to help him watch over the girls.

Suddenly the mirror burned hot in his hand signaling that one or more of the girls was in danger. The mirror then showed Shanalon walking home from school. Mr Burtrums' heart began to race as he saw a tall, dark figure approach her. To his horror the figure cast a sleeping spell on Shanalon, grabbed her and jumped into the portal leading to the magic realm.

Mr Burtrum quickly shoved the mirror back into the draw and ran to the scene only to find Shanalon's school bag lying on the foot path and the portal to the magic realm closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The next morning at school, Jaelie, Siera, Neraka and Kiara were all sitting in the courtyard talking when the noticed Mr Burtrum rushing towards them looking very anxious.

"Girls, please follow me, we need to talk in private"

All looking worried; the four girls stood up and followed him to his office, where he sat them down at the table.

"What's going on Mr Burtrum, are we in trouble or something?" asked Neraka.

Mr Burtrum replied: "I can't explain it here; you just need to trust me."

As he stood up, he turned to face the wall behind him and softly whispered 'Reveal'. Suddenly a huge circular gate way appeared from no where, shinning with all the colors of the rainbow.

As the gateway grew bigger an energy force began to pull the girls towards the shimmering portal. Before they knew what was going on, they found themselves standing before a small, cozy village, surrounded by a forest with a streaming river flowing close by.

The four girls were lead to a small cottage on the other side of the stream. Once inside the cottage, they were lead to a table and chairs and were offered food and beverages. After the girls had rested, Mr Burtrum sat down with the girls and started to explain what was going on.

"First of all, this is your home land Avalonia, which is a magic realm that lies parallel to the other world were you were raised"

Kiara was the first to interrupt: "So Mr Burtrum, we were actually born here?"

"My real name is Mevrick; I was chief advisor to your father King Torson" stated Mevrick

"KING!" shouted Siera "I'm a princess!"

"Wait did you say our father?" asked Jaelie "Your telling me we are all related"

"Yes, you are all sisters and all princesses with your own unique power" replied Mevrick

"Sweet what's mine" asked Siera eagerly

Neraka nudged Siera and said…

"What's wrong with you? Let the man speak!"

"You don't mind do ya' Mavo?" stirred Siera

"Umm… Mevrick if you please, you will find your powers soon enough" said Mevrick

"So why have you brought us here, and why were we taken from our parents in the first place?" asked Kiara curiously

Mevrick took a deep breath.

"Avalonia was under siege by the 'dark ones', you parents feared for your safety, so your father passed you onto me and asked me to hide and protect you so that when the time was right you would each rule your cities."

"So where are out parents now?" asked Jaelie "Can we meet them?"

Mevrick stood and turned towards the window and said in a shaky voice…

"I'm sorry, your parents were killed the night I took you away, that wasn't the only tragic event that took place on that night. Unfortunately one of you were cursed, we do not know which one of you is cursed nor what the curse placed upon you is."

At that moment the cottage door opened and a boy that looked to be the age of eighteen walked threw the doorway.

"Father! Your back!" said the boy excitedly as he walked to greet his father.

"Ahh Ewan! How nice it is to see you!" replied Mevrick as he hugged his son.

Mevrick turned towards the girls sitting patently around the table.

"I would like to introduce you to my son Ewan"

"Hello" said Ewan "It's wonderful to have you all back princesses"

Jaelie lent over to Siera and whispered…

"It's good to be back"

Both girls gave a slight giggle; the look on Mevrick's face soon put an end to that.

"Ewan my dear son" began Mevrick "The girls must receive their destiny eggs, take them to the library and make sure they get them"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Once inside the library the girls could see huge rows of books stacked up high to the roof. Ewan lead them into a small room at the back of the library. Inside the room was a rectangular glass cabinet in the middle of the room. Concealed in the cabinet were five eggs, each with a different colour and symbol.

"What are they?" asked Neraka with a puzzled look on her face.

"They are your destiny eggs" replied Ewan, "Inside each one is a magical creature which, when needed, will offer assistance and extra power to you.

"But we haven't got our powers yet," explained Siera.

"That's because the eggs haven't hatched yet." Replied Ewan, "when they do however, you will receive your powers immediately. One egg has already begun to hatch so one of you may have witnessed an unexplainable act in the earth world."

Kiara, Siera and Jaelie all turned immediately turned to look at Neraka, who began to blush slightly.

"What do the symbols on the egg mean?" asked Neraka quickly trying to change the subject.

"Each symbol describes what kind of power you have" began Ewan, "each one is different but all equally as strong."

"When will they hatch?" Jaelie asked shyly.

Ewan smiled and said; "when you focus your energy on the correct egg, the will hatch. The cracked egg obviously belongs to Neraka so she can collect her egg first."

Neraka carefully approached the cabinet and slowly pulled the cracked egg from its silk covered pillow. At first nothing happened but then the egg began to hatch, a red smoke engulfed Neraka and made it impossible to see her through it. Suddenly the smoke lifted and there stood Neraka with a completely different image.

Her hair now had red streaks through it and her normal school clothes had changed into a hot red and orange outfit suitable for fighting. Next to her floated a little red fire ball with big black eyes and a tiny mouth opened into a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Ember" said the fireball in a squeaky voice.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" shrieked Kiara.

"Yo Neraka, nice outfit!" exclaimed Siera

"Thanks, I feel so different, in a good way though" replied Neraka.

"Right Kiara you next" suggested Ewan.

"Oh hell no! Step aside Kiara I am so next" stated Siera as she pushed past Kiara to get to the cabinet. She was known for getting her own way.

The blue egg immediately began to glow; Siera however ignored it and went straight for the pink egg.

"Pretty egg, Pretty face, this must be my egg" boasted Siera. Kiara and Jaelie both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I doubt that's your egg" exclaimed Ewan, "it's not glowing, try the blue one."

At that moment the egg realized it wasn't in the hands of its rightful owner and began to burn hot in Siera's hands. Siera quickly dropped the egg back into the cabinet and said……

"I liked the blue one better anyway"

Siera carefully picked up the glowing blue egg and focused all her energy on it. The egg began to hatch and a gust of icy wind rapped around Siera. The wind died down and there stood Siera in a blue fighting outfit much like Neraka's, her hair was filled with hot blue streaks and her finger nails were now hot blue.

Siera's creature was much different to Neraka's. Siera's was a transparent blue, tiny dragon-like creature with big golden eyes that you couldn't help but stare into.

"I knew you would come for me princess Siera, I am your loyal servant Misty" said the small creature, but before it could continue talking, Neraka's creature ember began to attack Misty with its fire breath.

"Ember what are you doing!" shouted Neraka "Stop it!"

Ewan used his magic to place a force field between the two fighting creatures. Misty quickly flew over to Siera and huddled up to her neck.

"Neraka you better learn to control that menace!" snapped Siera angrily.

"As interesting as this all is" interrupted Kiara, "some of us don't have our powers yet."

"Your right" said Ewan, "Go and get the egg you think is yours, you to Jaelie."

Kiara and Jaelie both approached the cabinet picking up the green and pink egg which they assumed was theirs. A storm of green leaves erupted from the green egg surrounding Kiara, while a blinding white light shot from the pink egg and surrounded Jaelie. Before they knew it, they were standing in the same fighting outfit that Neraka and Siera wore. Kiara's outfit was green and yellow with bright green streaks through her hair, Jaelie on the other hand wore a pink and silver outfit with hot pink streaks through her hair.

Kiara's creature was what looked like a floating, green fuzz ball; it had brown, beady eyes with two sterling, white buck teeth.

"Hello princess Kiara, my name is Stem and I am at your service.

"It looks like a walking shag carpet" stirred Siera

"Oi shut up! It's cute as!" replied Kiara angrily.

"Wow look at Jaelie's creature!" interrupted Neraka

Fluttering above Jaelie's head was a tiny white horse like animal with shimmering white wings.

"My name is Pegasus, it is an honor to finally meet you princess Jaelie"

At that moment Mevrick appeared out of nowhere and stood behind the glass cabinet were the eggs had been.

"Hi girls, I just teleported here to make sure everything was going alright"

Siera bent down to examine the last egg that still lay on its silk cushion.

"Hey Mevo, who's this last egg for?" asked Siera

"That egg belongs to your fifth and final sister" replied Mevrick


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"There's another one? Who is she and why isn't she here now!" asked Kiara eagerly awaiting Mevrick's answer.

"Do we know her?" asked Neraka

"Yes I believe you do, she isn't here now because she has been kidnapped" explained Mevrick

"What by who?" asked Siera?

"By the 'Dark Ones'" began Mevrick "They found away to break threw the wall that separates the two worlds, somehow they figured out who she was and they took her"

"So who is it?" wondered Jaelie

"Her name is Shanalon" replied Mevrick, and she has the power of electricity which is the power that is held in this last egg"

"So what's going to happen to her? Are they going to kill her?" asked Siera

"No, they will probably use her as bait to lure you into a trap" explained Ewan

"So what are we supposed to do? Just leave her to rot!" exclaimed Neraka

"No of course not, we will save her, but first you must free your cities from the evil guardians that rule it" explained Mevrick

"What cities?" asked Kiara?

"Avalonia has five main cities" began Ewan "You each rule one, Siera you rule the water city Silvanesti and have the power of water and ice. Neraka you rule over the fire city Kalaman and have the power of fire. Kiara rules over the earth city Qualinesti and has the power of nature and finally Jaelie. You rule over the city of light Sirrion and have the power of light."

"And what about Shanalon's?" asked Siera

"Shanalon rules the city of electricity, Balafore which is now known as the evil city Vertox" interrupted Mevrick "The 'Dark Ones' took over her city and surrounded it with monsters as well as hexes."

"So we save our cities, destroy the 'Dark Ones' and save Shanalon" said Neraka "Sounds easy enough"

"It's not that simple" said Mevrick

"Whattya mean Mevo" asked Siera

Mevrick raised an eyebrow at Siera and said…

"You have to awaken the cities true guardians"

"Great… and what are they?" asked Jaelie

"They are dragons" said Ewan, smiling at Jaelie. "They were put to sleep by your father. To awaken them you need to call their names, the dragons will only awaken to its princess's call."

"There names are Flamedra, Forte, Electra, Seadra and Fate" said Mevrick

"How do we know which one belongs to what?" asked Siera

"That you will need to figure out for yourself" replied Mevrick

"Well clearly we know where Flamedra, Seadra and Electra go but what of Forte and Fate?" asked Jaelie

"I think fate belongs to you Jaelie" said Kiara

"Very good Kiara" said Mevrick "Indeed you are correct, Fate is the dragon of light and Forte is the dragon of earth"

"Father" interrupted Ewan "Tanis is here with the map you requested

"Wonderful, send him in" replied Mevrick

The library door opened and a stubby dwarf stumbled threw the door way.

"Here is the map you asked for master" said the dwarf in a croaky voice

"Thank you Tanis" said Mevrick as he took the map from the dwarf's rough shaky hand.

"So lovely to see you all alive and well your majesties" said Tanis

The dwarf went to bow but ended up falling flat on his face. Kiara, Siera and Neraka began to laugh.

"Oh you poor thing!" cried Jaelie.

She went to help Tanis up but he quickly jumped to his small stubby feet.

"I am not worthy of such kindness"

"There is no time for this now" explained Mevrick.

Mevrick laid the map that Tanis had brought him out on the table in front of him. The map showed five large cities all with different colors, pink, blue, purple, red and green.

"It is time for you to be on your way, you have much to do and little time to do it" said Mevrick "I will send my son Ewan with you, he is an excellent swordsman and will help protect you"

Jaelie quickly glanced across the room and smiled at Ewan, but she turned away before he could notice.

"Master" said Tanis tugging at Mevrick's sleeve, "What about the Mage?"

"Oh yes! Girls, first enlist help from the great mage Toran who lives in the Alderan forest. I will send word to him asking for his assistance but if he refuses you must convince him to change his mind. He is a great asset to have as he can help you learn to understand your powers better."

"We will go to Sirrion first then" said Ewan looking at Jaelie "We have to pass threw the Alderan forest to get there so it makes the most sense"

"Sirrion it is then" said Mevrick "Good Luck"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – Savages 

Ewan and the girls set off on their quest to retrieve the Mage's help. The day ahead of them seemed to be long and tiring.

"We should reach the Mage's by sun down" said Ewan

"Sundown!" shouted Siera "It will take that long! Cant we teleport or something!"

"I haven't the power to teleport" began Ewan "Neither do you, the only one who has is my father and he is far too weak from bringing you here"

"We can do it" began Kiara "It can't be that hard"

"I must warn you" began Ewan "There are many dangers lurking in the forest"

"Like what?" asked Jaelie

"I've herd of evil savage monkeys that look upon you from the tree tops wanting to eat you. Once they have targeted you as there prey, the swing down from the trees and snatch you right off of your feet and take you back to their tree to be eaten" explained Ewan

"I do not want to be eaten by monkeys!" shrieked Neraka

"Neither do I!" added Kiara "Is there a way we can avoid it? Those things sound awful scary"

"Yes" replied Ewan "But it will take an extra two days to reach The Mage, don't worry, you have supernatural powers focus on them and they will come to you"

The group had been walking for what seemed like hours. Jaelie and Siera dawdled at the back while Ewan marched on in front. Neraka and Kiara stayed a few meters behind Ewan constantly looking around for Savage Monkeys. Jaelie and Siera soon became board with the silence so they decided to play a prank on Neraka and Kiara using their fears of Savage Monkeys.

Jaelie and Siera began running towards Neraka and Siera screaming…

"SAVAGE MONKEYS! TAKE COVER!"

Neraka and Kiara, without even thinking, immediately began sprinting towards the nearest bushes to hide from the danger they thought was there. They dived threw the bushes unaware of the large mud puddle on the other side, they landed face first in the thick brown mud. With their faces covered in mud, they cautiously poked their head out of the bushes only to see Ewan standing over Jaelie and Siera who were on the ground in hysterics, there faces bright red with laughter, there eyes watering like crazy. Ewan crouched down and shook his head but was smiling at the same time.

Neraka and Kiara, very angry with their two sisters for their immature prank, decided to throw mud at them, but they accidentally missed and hit Ewan square in the face instead.

Jaelie and Siera then began to laugh even harder; you could tell they were having trouble breathing. While wiping the thick mud off his face, Ewan stood up and also began to laugh a little. He smiled at Jaelie who was still on the ground and helped her up, Siera was still to busy laughing to notice though.

Ewan turned and began to walk forward.

"We haven't the time for this, we must keep moving" he said in an honorable voice

He turned back and faced the girls. "Before more Savage Monkeys come"

A smug smile drew across his face as he turned to keep walking.

Jaelie and Siera gave a quick cry of laughter while Kiara and Neraka stormed off after Ewan. Siera and Jaelie quickly followed.

They walked for a few more hours. Siera and Jaelie were bragging to each other about how brilliant their prank was when they heard a rustling in the trees behind them. They turned to look behind them but saw nothing so they kept on walking. About five minuets later Siera and Jaelie started talking once more when again they heard the rustling of the trees. They turned and looked and saw a monkey like creature swing from one tree into the other.

"Savage monkey!" cried Siera

Neraka turned and looked at Siera

"Nice try guys, it's not going to work this time"

"We are not kidding!" said Jaelie in a serious tone

"Yeah whatever, I can't see anything" said Neraka as she turned back to walk with Kiara.

Jaelie and Siera looked at each other but kept walking. A few seconds later an object that look to be like an orange came flying out of nowhere and hit Neraka in the back of the head. Neraka turned and looked at Jaelie and Siera with a furious look upon her muddy face.

"Don't look at me!" snapped Siera "I didn't do it!"

Neraka then turned her eyes and focused on Jaelie

"It wasn't me!" claimed Jaelie

"Guys, this savage monkey thing is getting old" explained Neraka

"We are not lying!" yelled Jaelie

Ewan turned back to see what all the fuss was about, but what really caught his attention was the monkey at the top of the tree that was looking directly at the four girls all standing in the middle of the path arguing. He then noticed the vine that was gripped in the monkey's skinny wrinkly hand.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Ewan, with a look of shear worry on his face

Kiara turned around to look at Ewan; she shook her head and said…

"Oh great, so you three are all in on the joke"

"KIARA GET DOWN!" screamed Neraka

But before Kiara even had the chance to move the monkey swung down from the tall tree and snatched her right off the ground.

"KIARA!" squealed Stem flying after her

"That is not good!" said Jaelie; she looked behind her only to see hundreds of Savage Monkeys, some swinging from tree to tree while others just stood on the ground. "Definitely not good!"

Ewan ran over to the girls and drew out his sword ready to fight off the monkeys. Neraka's attention was on the tree the monkey had taken Kiara into. Neraka then saw the monkey and that was holding Kiara and tried to use her mind to start a fire like she had done at school that day. Instead of setting the monkey on fire like she planned, she accidentally set the tree on fire. The tree burst into flames and the smell of burning leaves filled the air. The fire scared the savage monkeys away, all except one, the one that held Kiara was still sitting in the tree, the black smoke made it difficult to see it though.

"My bad" said Neraka slightly blushing

"Quick Siera!" shouted Misty "Put the fire out!"

Ewan and Jaelie looked at Siera whose face was full of confusion.

"What… How!" yelled Siera

"Concentrate!" yelled Ewan

Siera looked at the burning tree and concentrated with all her might, water then shot out from her hands extinguishing the fire.

"Yeah!" shouted Siera "Snaps for me"

Suddenly there was a drop from the tree that had previously been burning. It was Kiara, she quickly ran over to her fellow sisters.

"What happened?" asked Jaelie "Are you alright"

"I'm fine, the monkey got hit in the face with all this water that came from no where and it just dropped me!" said Kiara "I'm glad that's over"

"Its not over" said Ewan.

There was a rustling in the trees all around them. Ewan grabbed Jaelie's wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Get behind me" demanded Ewan "All of you"

The girls scurried behind Ewan. Neraka noticed that Ewan's hand still wrapped tightly around Jaelie's wrist but she had no time to suspect anything.

A rock then came from no where and yet again hit Neraka in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" screamed Neraka "Why is it always me!" Neraka then picked up the rock and threw it into a bush. They then herd a shriek of pain come from behind the bush and then hundreds of sharp rocks began flying threw the air at them

"Nice one Neraka I think you hit one of them!" snapped Kiara

"I didn't mean to!" replied Neraka

Rocks were hitting them every five seconds until finally Jaelie had enough.

Without even contemplating what she was doing, Jaelie managed to put up a huge bubble like force field that surrounded the five of them and their magical creatures. The rocks re-bounded off the force field as it began to rise about the canopy. Ewan stood up and looked down at the savages below them, they were not happy. Ewan then saw purple smoke coming from a chimney; he knew that it must be The Mage's house. Ewan walked over to Jaelie who was shocked over what she had accomplished.

"Try and steer the bubble that way" said Ewan as he pointed in the direction of the smoke.

"Ok" said Jaelie smiling. Ewan put his hand on her shoulder and then walked over to the other girls who were sitting in the centre of the bubble.

"Good job girls" he said looking fondly at Jaelie who was now steering the bubble, "We should reach The Mages in a simple hour so try and get some rest"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The giant protective bubble was steadily approaching the mage's house. Inside the transparent bubble, Jaelie was concentrating hard on slowly lowering the sphere in order to land on the smooth patch of grass in the garden outside the house.

The shimmering bubble landed with a soft thud onto the ground, the transparent sphere vanished so quickly, it was as though it had never been there. Ewan and the four girls cautiously began to approach the house. It was a large, well built house that blended in with surrounding environment. A grayish smoke fumed from the small chimney, perched upon the roof of the house.

The group walked up to the door, Ewan turned to face the girls and said:

"We must be very careful of what we say in front of Toran, remember that he is a very powerful mage and is known to have a short temper. Be very careful not to offend him."

"Don't worry Ewan, we'll let you do all of the talking." Responded Kiara, looking at her three sisters, signaling them to agree with her. Both Neraka and Jaelie muttered agreement, Siera however, did not. She knew that she could not agree to keep quiet, while another person spoke for her.

Ewan turned back towards the door, satisfied that the girls would watch what they said in the presence of the mage, and gently knocked on the door. The door immediately opened revealing a very handsome, young man wearing long dark purple robes, holding a long purple staff that had a glistening, deep blue crystal resting on top of the staff. He looked nothing like what the girls had expected he would.

"Welcome Ewan, son of Mevrick, and to the princesses of Avalonia. Please come in." said Toran respectfully as he invited them inside.

Toran ushered his guests to the kitchen, were the five companions were offered seats at a table close by. Outside the window, the sun was set low on the horizon and the sky was streaked with orange.

Before seating himself, Toran placed a pot of tea, six cups and a plate of fresh fruit onto the table for his quests. Ewan cleared his throat and began to speak….

"Toran the mage, I trust you received word from my father explaining this visit?" Toran replied, "Yes I received a message from Mevrick earlier, you've come here beseeching my help."

"That's correct, we need your help to defeat each cities evil guardian," Began Ewan getting straight to the point, "here with me is princess; Kiara, Jaelie, Neraka and Siera. The fifth princess, Shanalon, was kidnapped by the dark ones and she also needs help, we can't do it alone."

"I understand what you ask of me, however unfortunately I cannot help you. I'm sure that Mevrick sent you hoping that I would see the princesses and feel obligated to help." Toran continued, his voice slightly raising, "but he was mistaken, I saw the evil rising long before anyone else did. I warned the king and begged him to do something about it." "He refused to listen to me and what's worse; I was ridiculed and seen as a joke. Why should I help them now?"

"That was then, the king made a grave mistake by disbelieving you, but don't take your anger with the king out on his daughters. They are trying to save their kingdoms. Please we need your help." Pleaded Ewan, "If you could just-"

Toran interrupted furiously "No, I will not help you! They all got what they deserved."

Before Ewan could reply Siera stepped in, "Excuse me? How dare you say that!" snapped Siera. "These are innocent people we are talking about. Whatever grudge you have against our father, get over it, he's dead and now it is up to us to stop the dark ones before another member of our family dies!"

"That is your burden, not mine!" retorted Toran.

"Fine we will take our burden and go, but you should know this, you are a coward! You will stay here hidden away while we risk our lives to free the cities from its evil ruler."

Jaelie and Neraka both whispered warnings at Siera to stop making him angry but she refused to be quiet.

Ewan quickly intervened, "I sorry to disturb you, we will go now." With that the five of them stood up and left the house, leaving Toran standing alone with a confused look on his face.

Once outside Neraka wasted no time praising Siera for telling Toran some cold, hard truths. Kiara, Jaelie and Ewan on the other hand were upset that she had done that.

"Why did u have to go and say all of that to him?" questioned Kiara.

"Now he will never help us!" said Ewan.

"Some one had to knock him off his pedestal!" protested Neraka, defending Siera.

"I think Toran is a lot like you Siera," stated Jaelie. But before Siera could protest, Toran appeared at the door, his face filled with anguish.

"I'm uh….. Sorry for before. Siera was right, I was being a coward, I will help you that is if you still want my help." Said Toran relieved that his apology had been said. He was very stubborn and hated apologizing to people.

Ewan replied first, "Thank You!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 – Sirrion

After a good nights sleep, the companions set off on their way to Sirrion. They walked for what seemed like hours until they finally stood before the great cloud wall of Sirrion. From the outside, Sirrion looked beautiful, you could see the castles tallest tower, and it was a shimmering white. It was an amazing site until they approached the big gates that looked to be made of diamonds. Looking threw the gaps of the bars; the beauty that they saw from the outside had been crushed by the site that now lay before them.

"HEY DOWN THERE!" yelled a voice from above.

The group looked up to see a tiny man looking down on them from the tower beside the gate.

"I am the gate keeper of Sirrion! Leave this place! Our great ruler refuses entry to any outsiders"

"I can handle this" said Toran as he pushed passed Siera

"Rude much" Siera said grumpily

Toran raised his magic staff and whispered some words in the language of the mages. The deep blue crystal on the top of his staff began to glow and the gate keeper fell asleep and the giant diamond gates opened.

They entered the city only to see it was in complete ruin. Buildings and homes were broken and decayed and all the people were in chains and were working. They could see the castle fully now, it wasn't white at all, it was black. The only thing that had remained white was the tallest tower.

"Talk about your fixeruppera" said Neraka sarcastically.

"I've sure got my work cut out for me" said Jaelie

"Why is that tower still white?" asked Kiara pointing to the tower

"The Tiara of Light must lie in it" answered Ewan "You each have a tiara that you must find and claim, they are all hidden in your cities."

"So we head towards that tower first" said Toran

The companions headed towards the white tower unaware of the danger they were about to face. Sneaking threw the city unnoticed; they cautiously approached the dark castle realizing they could not reach the tower without passing threw the castle.

"We will get caught by the guardian if we go threw there!" exclaimed Kiara, the voice of reason.

"That's assuming he doesn't already know where here" said Toran "We should watch our backs, I sense a familiar presence"

"Perhaps we should split up once we are inside" suggested Ewan "I will take Jaelie and Kiara with me to find the Tiara"

"Yeah of course he takes Jaelie" teased Neraka as she gave Jaelie a quick nudge in the ribs.

Ignoring Neraka's immature remark Ewan continued.

"The rest of you hide inside the castle we will send Stem or Pegasus if we run into trouble"

The huge castle doors easily opened for the companions. They had taken only a few steps before they realized in the centre of the room on a black throne sat a hooded figure.

"Ewan when I say go, take the girls to the tower and find the tiara and then find another way out." Whispered Toran

Ewan seeing the firmness in Toran's eyes decided not to argue with his orders. Siera overhearing these orders jumped in and yelled…

"There's no way im running! He doesn't look so tough"

"Im not going anywhere either" added Neraka

The dark figure descended from his throne, he slowly removed his shady hood revealing a face identical to Toran's.

"Toran" said the man that now stood before them

"Narot" said Toran staring straight into Narot's piercing eyes

"Hang on!" Siera yelled as she disturbed Narot and Toran's stair off "Narot! Is that really his name! Why not name the kid parrot for Christ sake!"

"You will do well to teach this princess to hold her tongue" said Narot as he carefully raised his staff at Siera. Toran saw the attack coming so he quickly cast a spell to block Narot's vicious hex.

"I think not my brother" said Toran with a smirk "No harm shall befold this princess"

Misty hearing all the commotion from inside Siera's heart shaped locket, emerged from her slumber to circle around Siera's head preparing for battle. The other majestic creatures soon followed Misty's lead and also came out of their sleeping places to defend their princess.

"Ewan go now!" shouted Toran "Neraka, Siera and I can handle this"

Ewan grabbed Jaelie and Kiara by the arms and rushed them towards the stairs.

"Your friends are foolish" began Narot as he watched Ewan and the 2 girls run up the staircase "They will die before they reach the Tiara, and you will be soon joining them"

"We will see" said Toran with an arrogant grin

Narot and Toran then lept towards each other and many different spells, curses and hexes began flying across the room creating a whirlwind of many colors.

"Siera we have got to help Toran!" shouted Neraka with much concern in her voice "He can't keep going like that forever! We can use our attacks to help him!"

"We Can't! What If we hit him by accident!" yelled Siera, her voice full of concern.

Neraka, looking at the disaster in front of her, whispered to herself.

_Hurry up Jaelie!_

Kiara, Ewan and Jaelie had almost reached the top of the tower, they had dodged every enchantment that had lurked threw the narrow staircase. Jaelie began to feel her power growing as she drew nearer to the tiara. A silver door was now in their site and the three exhausted companions burst threw the door and slammed it shut. The second they turned around they were blinded by a piercing light that filled the room. Jaelie saw the tiara resting on a pedestal; she looked at Ewan who gave her a nod of reassurance and then carefully began to approach the tiara.

The tiara's silver diamonds sparkled as Jaelie drew nearer to it, in the centre of the tiara was the symbol of light which had also been on Jaelie's destiny egg. Jaelie cautiously picked up the tiara and placed it on her head. Jaelie was soon engulfed by a pink and silver light, Ewan went to pull Jaelie from the light that surrounded her but Kiara stopped him. The light faded and Jaelie stood before them unharmed, but in a pink dress that sparkled like the diamonds in her Tiara.

The battling mages had been so busy fighting that they had not noticed the bright light now surrounding the castle. Siera and Neraka however had noticed the light and were extremely curious as to what was going on. They knew that something had happened to the others, but they didn't know whether it was bad or good.

"You need to help Toran!" cried Misty

"He is greatly weakening!" said Ember with concern in her voice.

Siera rushed forward preparing to attack Narot when she looked towards the staircase and saw Jaelie standing there surrounded by a soft pink light in a stunning pink dress, wearing the tiara of light. Everybody had stopped what they were doing to stare at Jaelie, Pegasus proudly fluttered beside her.

Before Narot had a chance to defend himself, he was stuck by a powerful beam of light that had come from the palms of Jaelie's soft hands. Narot instantly fell to the ground and crumpled into a black dust. A light wind then blew past, sweeping the dust away.

Jaelie, exhausted from the amount of energy she had just lost, began to fall, Ewan catching her before she hit the ground. Jaelie was no longer wearing the pink dress, her clothes had changed back into its fighting form. Siera ran over to Toran as he collapsed to the ground tired from his battle.

The group stood in dead silence evaluating what had just happened. Just as relief washed over their faces, the castle began to tremble and shake causing the group to tumble onto the ground. They looked out the castle doors and saw a wave of light passing threw the city with great speed and force.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 – Fate

The group stepped outside the castle to look at the light that would soon engulf the entire city. A stream of light then appeared in front of them; the group stepped into the centre of the light and then realized that they were floating upwards. They eventually found themselves standing on a cloud that was happily holding their weight. There were many faeries fluttering around them observing there visitors. A tiny pink faerie then approached the group and said something in another language. No one understood what the little faerie had said, except for Jaelie who happily replied:

"Thank you"

The faerie then spoke again. Jaelie turned to look at her friends and realized that they had not understood a word the faerie had spoken, so she translated for them

"The faeries want to take us into the temple to meet their leader the faerie queen, do not worry it is perfectly safe"

They were now in the cloud temple awaiting the arrival of the faerie queen. The walls of the temple were lined with golden edging and had colorful gems all threw them. Many corridors leading to other rooms surrounded them. In front of them was a golden thrown fit for any queen, the throne too had gems threw it.

"Welcome my friends" said a voice.

The companions looked at the throne, the faerie queen was now sitting there, it was like she appeared out of thin air.

"I've been expecting you" said the faerie queen

"How did you know we were coming?" inquisited Neraka

"I have been watching you since you came to Sirrion" explained the faerie queen "We faeries can see everything from up here, now please, come this way"

The faerie queen directed them down one of the many corridors in the temple, this one however led to a tower that faced a gigantic cloud.

"Whoa! That cloud is huge!" exclaimed Neraka

"Is that the resting place of Fate the dragon of light?" inquired Ewan

"Indeed it is, go ahead princess Jaelie, wake your dragon as he is awaiting your call"

Jaelie stepped forward and the gem in her tiara began to glow. There was a slight ruffle in the huge cloud.

"Fate!" shouted Jaelie "I call you forth!"

A pair of giant silver wings erupted from the cloud and before they knew it, a shining dragon was circling the skies of Sirrion. The dragon flew over to the tower and hovered in front of it.

"I am Fate, guardian of Sirrion, dragon of light, why hast thou summoned me?"

"I am Jaelie, princess of Sirrion, the time has come to reclaim our city and help reclaim the rest of Avalonia."

"I sense your power in me princess, the city of Sirrion has been restored to its original state and its people freed from their labor" said Fate

"Jaelie" interrupted Kiara "Would he be able to take us to Kalamon?"

"I can only take you as far as the border of Sirrion goes" explained Fate

"Why can't you take us the full distance?" asked Toran

"My fellow dragons and I swore and oath never to cross into another dragons territory, and besides this is the Kalamon dragon we are talking about, he is well known for his surly attitude" said Fate

"Sounds just like Neraka" teased Siera

"We must make haste, jump onto my back, I will take you as far as I can" said Fate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 - Raiders

They waved goodbye to Fate as he took off from the Kalamon border. The six companions then headed towards the sandiness that was the Kalamon Desert. The desert was hot and scolding and the group was finding it hard to deal with the heat, all except Neraka who wasn't affected by the heat.

"Siera, spray me with your water thing" nagged Kiara

"No I don't want to share" replied Siera "I need it all for myself!"

Siera quickly sprayed some water into Toran's hands hoping that Kiara didn't see, but she did and this got her very angry.

"Oh my gosh Siera! I can't believe how selfish you are!" shouted Kiara "I just asked for a tiny bit of water and you…

"Alright!" snapped Siera "You want water! Oh ill give you water!"

An icy wind then shot from Siera's hands and in a split second, Kiara was frozen on the spot. Siera, Ewan and Jaelie were rolling on the ground laughing; Toran too gave a chuckle but then tried to hide it by looking like he disapproved. Neraka however did disapprove as she wanted to get a move on.

"Oh real nice Siera" said Neraka angrily "That's so mature of you"

Neraka started a wave of fire around Kiara to melt the ice away from her; the fire however cut too close the Kiara's clothing, setting her skirt on fire. Kiara began running and screaming trying to put the fire out.

"Oh yeah much better!" said Siera with a sly tone.

Kiara had been screaming so loud that she had woken a near by village of Tuscan Raiders. Siera put the fire out and then the group heard a large groan coming from over the sand dunes. They looked to see what had made the horrible sound but could see nothing. Kiara then let out a huge cry of agony and tumbled to the ground. Neraka worried about her screaming sister, ran over to see what was wrong. Neraka found that Kiara had been shot in the leg with an arrow. This was no ordinary arrow, it had red feathers on the end and a symbol engraved on the side.

"Get it out of me!" screamed Kiara in much agony

"Ok, ok" said Neraka calmly "I'll count to three and then ill pull it out"

Neraka began to count to but instead of removing the arrow on 3, she pulled the arrow out on the count of 2 so that Kira didn't have time to pull away. Neraka through the arrow away and it landed near Ewan's feet.

Ewan picked up the arrow to look at the strange markings on the side of it. They symbol he saw make his eyes widen in horror.

"What is it?" asked Jaelie worried.

"GET DOWN!" Ewan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everybody dropped to the ground in seconds. All except Siera who was day-dreaming about Toran.

"Siera get down!" Warned Toran.

"Huh?" Siera asked as she turned around to see her companions on the ground. Toran then lifted up his staff and hit Siera hard at the back of her ankles causing her to fall to the ground with a 'thud'. Siera hit the ground just in time as hundreds of arrows flew over the companions' heads', right where Siera had been a second ago.

"What the hell is happening?" Shouted Neraka.

"We're under attack!" Replied Toran.

"Ya think?" Exclaimed Siera sarcastically. She was mad at Toran for hitting her ankles.

"Who is attacking us?" Jaelie asked.

"They are called Tuskan Raiders, also known as sand people." Began Ewan.

"They're an aggressive tribe and will kill anyone that dares to cross their desert."

"Neraka when I say go stand up and form a shield around us." Ordered Toran.

"Ok." Answered Neraka hesitantly.

The next wave of arrows was launched and Ewan shouted "Now Neraka!"

Neraka jumped to her feet and summoned her great tornado of fire around the group.

The next wave of arrows burnt instantly on impact with the fire shield. The raiders soon came to realize their arrows were no longer of any use. They instead began to charge at the group with battle axes raised, ready to attack.

The four princesses creatures, hearing the commotion from outside, emerged from their slumber inside their lockets to help fight.

"You ready for this?" Asked Toran fondly at Siera.

Siera smirked as she answered, "I was born ready!"

"What about me?" Cried Kiara, "I'm injured, I can't fight."

"Jaelie heal your sister." Pegasus suggested.

"What, how do I do that?" Inquired Jaelie.

"Just concentrate princess, it will come to you." Replied Pegasus.

"I will try" Confirmed Jaelie.

"I'll cover you!" Ewan offered smiling.

Jaelie ran over to Kiara and kneeled beside her. She put her hands over Kiara's wound and whispered 'heal'. Kiara felt a slight tingle in her leg and in a matter of seconds the pain subsided. Jaelie and Kiara stood up just as the raiders began to attack.

The group then fought back, each taking a section of the raiders. Ewan charged in with his mighty sword, while Toran vaporized them with his mystical staff.

Siera shouted out…

"Ice Beam!" and a jet of cold sparkling ice shot out from her hands wiping out the raiders approaching her.

Neraka soon followed Siera's lead and shouted 'Flame Thrower' then watched as her mighty fire blast wiped out many more of their attackers.

Kiara joined in and attacked with 'Oak Evolution'. Sharp leaves appeared out of thin air and cut deep into the Tuskan Warriors, turning them to dust.

Jaelie finished the rest of the raiders off with her powerful attack 'Hand of Fate' which was a golden light that shone like the sun and turned the enemies to dust.

They looked around to see if ay Tuskan Raiders remained, but they were no more. The dust on the sand dunes settled , revealing the large iron gates of Kalamon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 - Kalamon

They had no trouble entering Kalamon as there was no gate keeper, only a statue in the gate tower. What they saw in Kalamon however, shocked and disgusted them, the entire city had been turned to stone, including both people and homes. The castle was surrounded by 3 volcanoes, 2 that were dormant, the middle on the other hand was very much active, lava spurting out every five minuets.

The heat was worse than what is was in the desert but yet again Neraka ceased to feel it.

"I'm guessing the tiara is in that middle volcano as its still active" began Ewan "So should we go for the tiara or the guardian first?"

"The tiara!" demanded Siera "Toran nearly got killed last time because we didn't have the tiara yet"

Toran looked at Siera and smiled; Siera slightly blushed and then looked away.

"To the volcano it is" said Ewan

The climb up the volcano was exhausting seeing as it was the largest of the 3 volcanoes. When the finally reached the top, they began to search for the tiara but it was no where to be seen.

"Where is it!" shouted Neraka with much frustration. "We have looked everywhere!"

"Not everywhere" said Jaelie as she looked into the pool of lava beneath them.

"You've got to be kidding Jaelie" began Neraka as she too looked into the lava, "I can't swim in lava!"

"Yes you can" interrupted Toran "You are immune to heat as Siera is to low temperatures"

"How can you be sure?" asked Neraka nervously as she stood along the edge of the lava pool.

"There's only one way to know" said Siera as she snuck up behind Neraka who was obliviously looking at the lava. Before Neraka had time to react, Siera pushed her into the boiling hot molten lava. Neraka surfaced unharmed but with a very angry face.

"Don't you give me that face!" snapped Siera

"Just you wait till I get out of here!" yelled Neraka

Siera ignored Neraka's remark and went back to stand next to Toran who was fondly looking at her.

"Neraka hurry!" demanded Kiara "Go and get the tiara so we can get out of here!"

Neraka dived under the lava in search of her Tiara while the others waited patiently for her return.

They had been waiting only a short while when suddenly the volcano began to shake. The group steadied themselves so they wouldn't fall. A spiky object the came out of the lava, the companions soon realized it was the tail of a dragon. Spurts of lava began to shoot out from the lava pool, the group thinking that the volcano was about to erupt, began running down the side of the volcano with great speed. They were half way down when Kiara tripped on a rock and began tumbling down the volcano, knocking over Jaelie and Ewan as she went. Siera was about to be knocked over but Toran pulled her out of the way before any harm came to her. The three rolling companions landed at the base of the lava mountain with a slight thud.

"Kiara you clumsy oaf!" snapped Jaelie as she slowly sat up. Ewan stood up and grabbed Jaelie's hand to help her to her feet.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" cried Siera as her and Toran reached the bottom of the volcano. Both laughing.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing!" snapped Jaelie as she quickly summoned her shooting star and threw it at Siera causing it to slap her in the face.

"Oh it is on!" exclaimed Siera as she conjured a water ball and aimed it at Jaelie.

Ewan instantly put up a reflector shield to protect Jaelie from the on coming attack. The water ball rebounded off the shield and knocked poor Kiara back to the ground just as she had begun to stand up.

The ground shook one last time and a powerful dragon erupted from the volcano and soared the skies of Kalamon.

"Where's Neraka!" yelled Kiara as she got to her feet.

"Oh my god1" shouted Siera as she burst into laughter.

A loud cry for help the came from the sky. They looked up only to see Neraka clinging for her life to the dragon's tail.

"That explains why Siera is laughing" said Jaelie with a smile.

The dragon landed in front of the companions with a heavy thud, knocking Kiara off her feet once again. The dragon hastily flicked Neraka off his tail forcing her to crash into Kiara.

"Who disturbs my slumber!" roared the dragon

Neraka stood up.

"I am Neraka, princess of Kalamon! I have woken you to help me save Avalonia!"

"YOU DARE WAKEN ME!" shouted the dragon with much force "I AM FLAMEDRA, DRAGON OF FIRE! I CARE ONLY FOR MYSELF AND MY CITY! YOU HAVE TRESSPASSED ON MY LAND, BOW BEFORE ME!"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Siera as she stepped forward to face the ill tempered dragon. "I am princess Siera! You bow before me!"

"No!" boomed a voice from above "It cannot be!" The voice seemed to surround them.

The looked up and saw a huge fire tornado rocketing towards them. The tornado landed before them, and through the smoke they saw the evil guardian of Kalamon.

"I am Thaegan, ruler of Kalamon" began the devil like guardian "How dare you trespass on my land! I know why you have come princess and I assure you, you will not defeat me"

"We have already defeated one guardian, you are next!" shouted Kiara in reply.

Thaegan laughed mockingly at Kiara and turned to Neraka.

"We shall see"

The dragon angry by Thaegans rude interruption, swiftly lifted his foot and stomped on the guardian, but when he lifted his foot there was nothing under it, only some red smoke that slowly floated up into the air.

"Fools!" snapped a voice from behind them. It was Thaegan, completely unharmed and furious. Thaegan caught Neraka off guard and quickly attacked before Neraka had a chance to defend herself. Neraka fell to the ground and the Tiara went flying and landed in the palm of Thaegans hand. Ember felt Neraka hit the ground and emerged from her locket only to find Thaegan holding the Tiara, She didn't think twice about charging into Thaegans skinny stomach. Ember hit Thaegan with much force sending the Tiara once more into the air. Ember quickly caught it and returned it to Neraka. Neraka placed the Tiara on her head and it began to glow a hot red. The companions stepped back as Neraka was engulfed by a huge ring of fire. The fire cleared and the companions looked at Neraka who was now wearing a long red and orange gown. Thaegan shrieked in anger as she stood up to look at the newly formed princess.

"You are in trouble now!" teased Jaelie

"Watch your tongue or I will remove it!" snapped Thaegan

"You will not live to get the chance" said Ewan with an arrogant smile "Neraka now!"

Rings of fire began to fly all around Neraka, and they quickly flew into her hands that were glowing red. In a matter of seconds, a powerful fire beam flew out of her hands and hit Thaegan in the chest. Thaegan let out a howl of pain and then turned to dust.

Neraka slowly sat down so she could try and catch her breath.

"You did well" said Toran as he approached the tied princess

"Can we stay here for the night?" asked Neraka still trying to catch her breath "I'm too tied to start moving to Qualinesti"

"Hell no!" snapped Siera "It's too hot here!"

"I will take you to the Avian River" interrupted the dragon

"Is that where your border ends?" asked Kiara

"No" replied the dragon "I just can't be bothered flying all the way to the Caves"

"What caves?" asked Jaelie

"The caves that you have to cross threw to get to Qualinesti" replied the Dragon

"Why can't you just take us the full way?" asked Siera

"Because I just want you out of my city!" snapped the dragon who clearly didn't like Siera.

"This is Neraka's city!" yelled Siera "You're just the guardian!"

"Keep this up and you shall walk the full way to Qualinesti!" roared the dragon.

Siera didn't reply.

The dragon lowed himself to the ground and waited for the trespassers to climb onto his back. Once all the companions were on the dragons back, he took off without warning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 – Cave of Horrors

The companions were thankful to finally reach solid ground, as the dragon had flown at full speed. The dragon dearly wanted to rid himself of this burden.

Neraka muttered a half hearted 'Thank you' to the fire dragon as it took off into the sky heading home to Kalamon.

"Great" Said Kiara. "So how are we supposed to cross the river?"

"O.K. Maybe we can build a raft from some wood, should we start looking?" asked Ewan taking charge as top impress Jaelie.

But Siera, eager to cross the river was already at the river bank conjuring up an ice bridge.

"Or we could do that said Jaelie as she watched Siera proudly cross the bridge.

"Hurry it wont last long." Shouted Siera who was now on the other side of the river.

The companions quickly hustled across the ice bridge, Kiara was the last to cross. The bridge began to crack, making Kiara run the rest of the way. Near the edge of the bridge she slipped and crashed into a tree in front of her.

The group didn't notice as they were distracted by the dark cave before them. Toran noticed a small, faded inscription on the cave wall and began to read it out loud.

"_Inside dwells an ancient beast_

_Whom on humans it likes to feast_

_Heed this warning and beware_

_Enter the cave of horrors if you dare!"_

Toran ignored the warning and began to venture into the cave.

"You can't go in there!" Protested Siera. "Did you not see the warning?"

Toran smiled, took Siera's hand and continued to walk into the cave. The rest followed.

"Isn't there another way around?" asked Neraka.

"Not unless you want to walk for another 3 days straight." Replied Toran.

They had been walking for hours and Siera was getting tired so she decided to rest against a wall.

"I can't see a thing!" snapped Neraka.

"Light Orb" called Jaelie, and 3 glowing balls of light lit up the cave.

The companions looked up and to their horror they saw what Siera was really leaning against.

"Siera" warned Kiara barely able to speak.

"What!" snapped Siera, she noticed that the entire group was staring above her.

"Oh I know what you're playing at" began Siera "You're trying to trick me into thinking there's a monster behind me. You should know better then to try and fool me."

"It's not a trick! Siera turn around." Jaelie pleaded.

"Oh look a Big scary monster" mocked Siera as she began rubbing the wall with her hands to prove there was no monster there. She gripped something cylinder like and hairy. Siera heard a deep growl and slowly turned around and saw exactly what her friends had seen.

The creature that stood before the group was a gigantic, hairy spider with blood red eyes and poisonous fangs.

Siera screamed. Startled, the monster smacked Siera with its leg sending her flying across the room. Luckily Toran had cast a protection spell around Siera, keeping her safe from harm.

Ewan drew his sword and stepped protectively in front of Jaelie to face the monster.

As he did this, Neraka turned and glared at Jaelie disapprovingly. While her attention was drawn to Ewan and Jaelie, the spider seeped its poisonous fangs into her shoulder.

The spider leapt into the air, landing behind the companions with a hard thud that made the roof of the cave crack and shake violently.

Huge rocks began to fall directly above where Toran was standing, Siera saw this and immediately ran and pushed him out of they way, taking Toran's place under the falling rocks.

As Siera was buried under the falling rocks, Toran screamed her name and ran to the pile of rocks and began shifting them aside, looking for the princess he loved.

Meanwhile Ewan fought the beast relentlessly, while Kiara was glued to the wall from the spider's web. Jaelie was desperately trying to heal Neraka's wound. Jaelie came to the conclusion that she couldn't heal poisonous wounds.

Toran dug his way to Siera, clutched her tightly to his chest and kissed her lightly on the head as tears swelled in his eyes. He softly whispered to an unconscious Siera, 'I love you'.

Ewan turned to Toran and shouted, "Take Siera and leave through the exit at the back of the cave! There is nothing more either of you can do."

Toran carefully carried Siera top the exit but before he left, he looked back at his friend and nodded respectfully to him, then turned and left.

Ewan took a mighty heave and threw his sword at what remained of the beast. His aim was true, the sword struck the monster directly between the eyes, it died instantly.

After retrieving his sword, Ewan freed Kiara from her web imprisonment and turned to Jaelie to help Neraka out of the cave. The four then made their way outside the cave to find Siera and Toran with a very unexpected guest.

**  
**


End file.
